Tell me What's Your Name
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sebuah fragmen senja di masa kecil "Ayam-kun?"/"Hn,"/ Dua sosok, dua hati, dua pertemuan/ "Hisashiburi, ayam-kun!"/ "Ayo berkencan denganku sehari ini" / Ketika hari pertemuan pun akhirnya datang/ Sasusaku. DLDR. Review?
1. Chapter 1

13 Juli 1999.

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin tanggal itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun tidak bagi dua sosok mungil yang sedang sibuk mengais sebuah lubang tempat persembunyian tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang tua. Sang anak perempuan yang berusia kira-kira 7 tahun terlihat begitu antusius melakukan kegiatannya tersebut walaupun sedikit raut heran masih bisa terbaca di matanya kalau kau melihatnya dengan teliti. Sementara rekannya seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira satu tahun di atas gadis buble-gum mungil itu kelihatan berwajah datar dan cuek, namun jika kau melihatnya dengan teliti juga terdapat semacam aura semangat yang meledak-ledak yang terpancar dari kedua mata onyx-nya. Ekspresi langka yang bisa kau temukan pada bocah laki-laki berambut raven itu. Perpaduan dua ekspresi yang berlawanan namun menarik untuk diamati. Kedua bocah itu menunjukkan perasaannya dengan ekspresi alami masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan kegiatan melelahkan itu kedua bocah mungil itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dari tadi tersembunyi di kantong mereka. Ah ralat, sang bocah buble-gum meletakkannya di tas mungil yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun dia pergi. Yakin pada apa yang ditulisnya, gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah rekannya yang juga sepertinya baru saja megecek secarik kertas yang dia pegang. Ya, gadis kecil itu memang harus mendongak jika ingin melihat anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini karena tingginya hanya sebatas bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Hey, kau yakin dengan permainan ini?"

"Kau takut?"balas anak laki-laki di depannya itu seraya menyeringai.

Anak laki-laki itu mulai berjongkok untuk meletakkan secarik kertas yang dia masukkan pada sebuah botol kecil bekas air minumnya tadi. Tentunya dia mengeringkan terlebih dahulu botol itu agar kertas yang dia masukkan nantinya tidak basah. Setelah berhasil memasukkan gulungan kertas putih miliknya anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta kertas putih milik gadis kecil di sampingnya. Terlihat gadis kecil di sampingnya masih ragu namun diberikannya juga kertas itu.

Setelah menerima kertas itu anak laki-laki dengan baju biru dongker berleher tinggi itu segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya, yaitu menimbun kembali lubang yang telah dia isi dengan botol berisi gulungan kertas tadi dengan tanah di sekitarnya. Puas melihat hasil karyanya anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berbalik ke arah gadis kecil yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi, bingung namun tertarik di saat bersamaan. Mata jade-nya yang besar mengerjap-ngerjap takjub menatap makhluk di depannya.

"Ini menarik sekali ayam-kun, tapi apa 13 tahun tidak terlalu lama? Saat itu umurku sudah 20 tahun dan kau 21 tahun. Bagaimana kalau aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain saat itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari efek nama panggilan yang dia berikan pada anak laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu.

Secara ajaib empat siku muncul di dahi anak laki-laki itu ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan nama 'Ayam-kun'. Ayolah, apa tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus yang bisa gadis kecil itu berikan padanya? Dari sekian juta kata kenapa harus ayam yang dipilih oleh gadis buble-gum itu, ditambah sufiks –kun yang membuatnya justru terdengar lebih menggelikan itu.

"Ayam-kun?"

Lagi. Empat siku yang sudah hampir hilang dari dahi anak laki-laki itu kembali muncul berkat kata-kata ajaib barusan,

"Hn, memangnya kenapa kalau kau sudah menikah? Memangnya kau mau menikah denganku, eh?" jawabnya asal.

Tanpa anak laki-laki itu sadari semburat warna merah menjalar di pipi gadis buble-gum itu. Walaupun dia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa itu menikah tapi dalam hatinya gadis kecil itu sudah memutuskan untuk bercita-cita menjadi pasangan pemuda itu dalam mengikrarkan janji sakral di gereja nanti kalau sudah besar.

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Ti-tiga belas kan angka jelek. Kenapa tidak memilih angka lain saja sih yang bagus. Satu misalnya,"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya mennghela nafas bosan. Dipandangnya sepasang mata jade yang masih menatapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap takjub itu. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah sesuatu anugerah ajaib yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk gadis kecil itu,

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Siapa bilang 13 itu angka jelek? Hanya gadis konyol sepertimu yang masih percaya tahayul seperti itu. Lagipula kalau kau menggantinya dengan angka 1 itu berarti 1 tahun dan berarti kita harus membukanya 1 tahun lagi, apa menariknya eh? Permainan ini akan jadi terlalu mudah dan membosankan,"jelasnya panjang lebar pada gadis kecil di depannya .

Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah anak laki-laki itu katakan seumur hidupya. Biasanya dia adalah anak yang sangat irit bicara, bahkan pada orang di keluarganya sekali pun. Berada di samping gadis kecil dengan keingitahuan di atas rata-rata ini membuatnya harus mengeluarkan perbendaharaan kata ekstra lebih daripada biasanya.

"Ayam-kun,"

"Hn, jidat!" balas anak laki-laki itu dengan puas.

Kali ini terllihat empat siku yang tadi sempat mengunjungi dahi anak kecil itu berpindah ke dahi lebar si gadis kecil. Bibirnya megerucut tanda dia tidak suka dengan nama barunya itu.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Dan jangan memanggilku ayam kalau begitu,"

"Tapi kan aku tidak tahu namamu,"

"Memangnya aku tahu namamu, eh? Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai 13 tahun untuk tahu namaku, begitu juga denganku. Sederhana bukan?" kata anak laki-laki itu diiringi seringai khasnya.

'_hanya_ dia bilang' sungut gadis kecil itu sebal. Bibirnya yang dari tadi memang sudah mngerucut sekarang tambah maju ditambah dengan pipinya yang dia gembungkan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi chubby-nya yang menggemaskan itu. Tak terkecuali anak laki-laki di depannya itu, hanya saja anak laki-laki ini sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan muka stoic-nya itu,

"Bagaimana kalau sampai tempat ini tiba-tiba di pugar atau diapakan, aku.. aku kan… hiks," terlihat gadis kecil itu mulai terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemandangan yag paling tidak ingin anak laki-laki itu lihat saat ini. Dia paling benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau cengeng seperti airmata. Baginya hal itu buang-buang tenaga. Lagipula tidak ada masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan menangis bukan? Hanya saja entah kenapa kali ini anak laki-laki itu bukan benci pada airmata yang dikeluarkan gadis buble-gum di depannya ini. Untuk kali ini dia hanya tidak ingin gadis kecil itu menangis. Sederhana saja.

Ada yang salah? Entahlah. Anak laki-laki itu sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya.

Karena bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya ketika ada orang menangis, akhirnya anak kecil itu hanya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala bermahkota pink itu. Perbuatannya itu membuat gadis kecil di depannya mendongak kembali ke arahnya. Menatapnya seolah-olah dialah yang membuat gadis kecil itu menangis. Walau pun secara tidak langsung memang iya,

"Kau itu cengeng sekali, aku tidak suka gadis cengeng!"

Mendengar hal itu gadis itu buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dengan syal yang terbalut di sekitar lehernya. Mata jade-nya kembali mengerjap-ngerjap pada objek di depannya seperti semula,

"Nah begitu bagus. Jadi kau tidak terlalu berisik, jidat!"

"Ugh! Lebih baik kau tidak usah memanggilku kalau nama itu yang kau gunakan,ayam-kun!"

'kau pikir aku rela nama bagusku diubah jadi ayam macam begitu!' rutuk anak laki-laki itu dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula tempat ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk dipugar," lanjut anak laki-laki itu tanpa terduga.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Yang dimaksudnya menyedihkan bukanlah menyedihkan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, melainkan menyedihkan dalam artian sebaliknya. Tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk menimbun harta berharga mereka itu adalah sebuah pohon sakura tua yang terdapat di taman kota Konoha. Tempat itu memang sengaja dibangun oleh Hokage—semacam bupati kota kecil itu—sebagai tempat rekreasi sekaligus paru-paru kota. Jadilah banyak tanaman-tanaman hijau serta pohon-pohon tua besar yang memang sebelumnya sudah tumbuh disitu yang keberadaannya sudah dilindungi oleh pemerintah kota. Tempat itu tidak akan pernah dipugar paling tidak selama 20 tahun ke depan jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang adanya hal-jal semacam penebangan pohon atau pun pembangunan gedung pencakar langit di daerah itu. Paling tidak itu menurut pemikiran analitis si kecil genius berambut raven itu.

"Kau harus belajar menahan rasa penasaranmu yang meluap-luap itu,"lanjutnya lagi tanpa diminta.

Sungguh, anak laki-laki itu jadi hobi berbicara hari ini.

"Tapi kau harus janji dulu padaku, ayam-kun!"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil ayam-kun itu menatap gadis kecil di depannya dengan tatapan apalagi-sekarang-yang-kau-inginkan-gadis-cerewet,

"Ayam-kun harus janji kita akan kesini 13 tahun lagi di tanggal yang sama dan waktu yang sama,janji?"

Gadis kecil itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada anak laki-laki yang hari ini telah menemaninya seharian itu. Dipandangnya mata onyx yang masih memandang bingung pada uluran jari kelingkingnya itu. Namun toh tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah jari kelingking yang lebih besar itu pun juga turut menyambutnya dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking mungil gadis itu.

"Janji!"

Dan fragmen sore hari di taman kota Konoha tahun 1999 itu ditutup dengan perpisahan dua orang anak kecil yang tidak tahu namanya masing-masing itu. Mereka berpisah dengan satu janji yang sudah mereka ikatkan dalam hati, yang tanpa sadar akan menjadi tonggak sejarah dalam kehidupannya masing-masing.

_Kita akan bertemu .. 13 tahun lagi, di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama …_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah fragmen senja di masa kecil "Ayam-kun?"/"Hn,"/ "Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan gadis jidat lebarmu dan _cerisiers_ di saat yang sama, mana yang akan kau pilih?"/ Saat sebuah pilihan harus dijatuhkan.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Tell Me What's Your Name**

a SasuSaku Fanfiction

**AU. OOC. Gaya bahasa gak konsisten (?). Kaku. Typo(s). Garing-crispy-krik-krik-gimana-gitu (?).**

**Straight content. Dislike? So don't read n_n**

**I've warned you before n_n**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tell Me What's Your Name **© **allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tell Me What's Your Name**

**-chapter II-**

Juli 2012.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan warna biru dongker mengernyitkan mata sambil melenguh terganggu ketika tiba-tiba cahaya matahari menyeruak paksa lewat jendela kamarnya yang tersibak secara berisik. Bunyi raungan gorden birunya yang pertama kali menyambangi indera pendengarannya disusul kemudian kekehan geli dari tepi jendela. Kekehan yang sudah sangat pemuda itu hafal selama hampir 21 tahun hidupnya. Hafal bukan kata yang tepat sebenarnya, karena suara itu adalah suara yang dia kenal dan selalu yang pertama kali dia dengar ketika membuka mata di pagi hari.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, baka ototou?"

"Itachiiii, lima menit lagi!" sahut pemuda itu masih malas beranjak dari ranjang birunya yang nyaman. Bukannya bergerak untuk bangun, pemuda itu malah semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya. Bergulung sedemikian rupa sehingga berbentuk seperti kepompong yang membuatnya terhindar dari serangan apapun yang berasal dari kakaknya.

"Tsk, dasar pemalas. Ini sudah siang woy, mau sampai kapan kau memimpikan gadis jidatmu itu, heh Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Oh, atau mungkin kau sedang memikirkan si _cerisiers_? Fufufu, aku dengar kau mengigaukan nama mereka berdua tadi malam. Jangan-jangan-"

"Hnnnnn,"

"Ah, jangan-jangan… kau semalam mimpi basah? Bersama mereka berdua? Threesome? Woaaa Sasuchan-ku sudah besar rupa-"

Bugh!

"AUW!"

Sebuah bantal besar berwarna hitam sukses mendarat telak di muka Itachi sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Cukup sangat telak untuk membuat muka Itachi memerah mengingat yang melempar adalah adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu atlet basket kebanggaan di kampusnya.

"Cara yang bagus untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang sudah mau membuatmu bangun pagi, Sa-su-chan!"

Sasuke mendengus sambil berjalan terseok-seok masih setengah mengantuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena kau mengganggu tidurku dengan cara licik, baka!"

Itachi tersenyum miring mendengar gerutuan adik satu-satunya itu. Sasuke memang paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang membahas tentang mimpinya atau igauannya, pokoknya semua kelakuan Sasuke ketika tidur. Karena bagi Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sangat bukan Sasuke alias out of character.

"Tapi itu sangat manjur untuk membuatmu segera bangun daripada aku harus repot-repot menendang bokongmu itu, Sasuchan!"

Bugh!

"AUW!"

Itachi kembali mengaduh, kali ini gara-gara sandal tidur Sasuke yang sebelah kanan sudah melayang mengenai kepalanya. Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu tidak sempat membalas karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya sempat berteriak pada kakaknya,

"Tunggu lemparan sandal kiriku setelah aku mandi!"

"…"

Pelajaran pagi hari ini : jangan pernah membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mimpinya jika ingin selamat dari lemparan mautnya.

**.:*:.**

Itachi memandangi wajah adik semata wayangnya yang sedang menyantap lahap sepiring nasi goreng ekstra tomat dengan seksama, tangannya yang sebelah kiri memangku dagunya sementara tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan sendoknya yang sudah selesai dia gunakan.

"Hei, Sasuchan,"

"Hn,"

"Tinggal seminggu lagi kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Gadis jidatmu itu,"

Uhuk!

Dengan sangat ajaibnya Sasuke tersedak begitu Itachi menyebut "gadis jidat" untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Pertama saat membangunkannya tadi pagi, kedua yang sekarang ini. Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya yang satu itu tidak bisa membiarkan harinya berjalan dengan tenang. Padahal kakaknya sangat tahu sebutan "gadis jidat" itu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Itachi mengartikan "arti tersendiri" itu sebagai "inilah saatnya mem_bully _adikku". Sasuke jadi menyesal kenapa dia harus menceritakan rahasia penting—tapi sedikit konyol—itu pada kakaknya ini.

"Hei, kau itu manis tahu kalau sedang malu begitu Sasuchan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Sasuchan dan berhenti menggodaku, baka aniki!"

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah inosen,

"Begitu? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa Sasuchan. Hahaha, selama kau tinggal bersamaku di Tokyo kau sepenuhnya di bawah pengawasanku Sasuchan, jadi rasanya lebih nyaman kalau memanggilmu dengan Sasuchan. Terdengar imut, dan kau sangat menggemaskan jika sedang digoda!" jawab Itachi tidak nyambung.

"Tsk, alasan macam apa itu dan-"

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menemuinya seminggu lagi Sasuchan? Kau akan pulang ke Konoha minggu besok?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke kesal sambil memasukkan besar-besar suapan terakhir nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya.

Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke kampus agar bisa segera terhindar dari kakaknya yang entah kenapa jadi lebih usil daripada biasanya ini. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa nyaman jika kakaknya itu sudah mulai menggodanya dengan urusan-urusan pribadinya. Sama sekali bukan topik favoritnya. Lebih baik Sasuke lembur mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya daripada harus seharian mendengarkan ocehan Itachi.

"Mana mungkin bukan urusanku, Sasuchan," Itachi masih berusaha melanjutkan obrolannya,"Adikku akan segera bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya tentu itu adalah sejarah yang harus diabadikan bukan!"

"Tsk, kau itu berlebihan. Siapa juga yang cinta pertama, heh? Belum tentu juga aku akan kesana kan?"

"Hmm, kau yakin Sasuchan? Kalau kau tidak mau kesana aku saja yang pergi kalau begitu. Sepertinya dia gadis yang can-"

"Itu hal terakhir yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau mau kepalamu berubah jadi papan squash,"

Itachi terkekeh geli mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang tidak lucu itu. Jelas-jelas adiknya itu masih mempunyai perasaan yang kuat pada memorinya 13 tahun yang lalu di kota kecil mereka yang dulu, Konoha. Tapi egonya itu terlalu setinggi langit untuk mau mengakuinya.

"Yare yare, kalau begitu minggu depan kau akan kesana bukan?"

"Hn,"

"Seru sekali ya sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik ipar!"

"Itachi!"

"Hahaha, kau ini gampang sekali marah sih. Tapi omong-omong Sasuke bagaimana dengan _cerisiers_mu itu kalau kau benar-benar akan jadian dengan gadis jidatmu itu?"

Sasuke baru saja akan memakai sepatunya ketika tiba-tiba Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan barusan. Pemuda itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. _Cerisiers_? Kenapa dia harus peduli pada gadis yang fotonya saja belum pernah dia lihat? Selama ini mereka hanya berhubungan via chatting. Sama sekali tidak ada kopi darat, mengingat posisi gadis itu yang juga berada di luar negeri sekarang. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuang-buang uangnya ke luar negeri hanya untuk gadis yang ketika diminta untuk mengirim fotonya atau sekedar memberi tahu nama aslinya saja tidak pernah mau. Meski begitu Sasuke harus mengakui, gadis itu memang menarik.

Tapi dari semua itu, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Sasuke mengerti. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi?

"Hei Sasuchan! Kenapa malah melamun?"

Itachi yang sudah berpakaian lengkap ala kantoran sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke hendak memakai sepatunya juga. Alih-alih memakai sepatunya dia justru memandangi adiknya yang memasang ekspresi tak terbaca itu,

"Kenapa? Galau?"

"Hhh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting begitu sih. Dengar, aku tidak setertarik itu pada gadis jidat yang kau bilang cinta pertamaku itu dan juga ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _cerisiers_,"

Itachi lagi-lagi terkekeh,

"Tentu saja ada baka! Kau pikir aku ini buta, aku bisa melihat kalau kau sangat bersemangat jika sudah bercerita tentang _cerisiers_mu itu. Sama bersemangatnya seperti saat pertama kali kau menceritakan tentang gadis jidat itu padaku, bahkan saat kau pertama kali pacaran dengan Karin saja kau datar-datar saja. Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri Sasuchan, kau tentu paling tahu apa yang kau rasakan,hm?"

"Hn,"

"Ah, pasti seru kalau saat kau bertemu dengan gadis jidat-mu itu, lalu _cerisiers _tiba-tiba ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Aaaa~ cinta segitiga yang menggemaskan! Sasuchan, kau mau pilih yang mana kalau keadaannya begitu?"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar argument kekanak-kanakan dari kakaknya ini. Memang terkadang kakaknya ini kelewat _childish_ sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa lebih cocok untuk menjadi kakak.

Meski begitu pandangan mata Sasuke terarah juga pada kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 6 Juli 2012, tinggal 7 hari lagi dan hari itu akan tiba. Hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang 13 tahun lalu sudah membuat janji dengannya untuk saling memberi tahu nama di tempat yang sama, 13 tahun dari waktu mereka mengubur botol rahasia mereka. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara lebih banyak pada seorang gadis. Ya, seorang gadis berjidat lebar dengan mata emerald dan rambut bubble-gum yang tidak biasa. Gadis pertama yang memanggilnya dengan nama "Ayam-kun".

Janji itu, apa gadis itu masih mengingat janjinya? Sasuke tidak tahu. Bahkan, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih terus mengingatnya dan juga menjaga janji itu seolah itu adalah harganya yang paling berharga. Sasuke tidak tahu.

Belum habis lamunannya tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke bergetar, ada email masuk sepertinya. Sasuke sedikit heran melihat sender dari emailnya, dan ketika dia membuka isinya…

Demi segala tomat yang ada di muka bumi, sepertinya Sasuke harus segera mengakui Itachi mempunyai daya ramal secara ajaib entah darimana. Masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya perkataan Itachi,

_"Ah, pasti seru kalau saat kau bertemu dengan gadis jidat-mu itu, lalu cerisiers tiba-tiba ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Aaaa~ cinta segitiga yang menggemaskan! Sasuchan, kau mau pilih yang mana kalau keadaannya begitu?"_

**From : cherisiers**

**To : to-ma-to**

**Hei, tomatoboy! Minggu depan aku akan ke Jepang, rasanya sayang sekali jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Ayoooo, tentukan jam dan tempatnya! Kita akan segera bertemu!**

**Cerisiers.**

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya hatinya terbelah?

**======== TSUDZUKU ======**

Mugyaaaaa~ akhirnya ngelanjutin juga fic ini. Setelah satu tahun berlalu ._. Hhh, ==" entah kenapa aku merasa garing-krik-krik-gimana-gitu (?) pas bikin lanjutannya ini. Aneh gak sih? ._. aaaa, sangat-sangat butuh kritik dan saran ya untuk semuanyaa, flame juga boleh tapi kalo bisa jangan (?) /plinplan. Saya masih rada bingung nglanjutinnya gimana /dor. Nah nah makanya jangan lupa **CnC** fict ini yaaa biar saya dapet inspirasi hehe *modus

Oyaa special thanks untuk senpai-senpai yang sudah review di chapter pertama : **karikazuka, Celubba, skysephantom **dan **Kithara Blue**. Doumoo arigatooouuuu, I loooveeee uuu allllll /ciuminsatusatu/ yang mau dapet cium makanya review juga deh /dor *kabur

**Story only = 1394word**

**240213, inmyhomieroom**

**-allihyun**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah fragmen senja di masa kecil "Ayam-kun?"/"Hn,"/ Dua sosok, dua hati, dua pertemuan/ "Hisashiburi, ayam-kun!"/ "Ayo berkencan denganku sehari ini" / Ketika hari pertemuan pun akhirnya datang

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Tell Me What's Your Name**

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. OOC. Gaya bahasa gak konsisten (?). Kaku. Typo(s). Garing-crispy-krik-krik-gimana-gitu (?).**

**Straight content. Dislike? So don't read n_n**

**I've warned you before n_n**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tell Me What's Your Name **© **allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tell Me What's Your Name**

**-chapter III-**

Masih di bulan Juli tahun 2012 di hari yang sama.

Uchiha Sasuke masih kehilangan konsentrasinya sejak kakinya melangkah keluar dari apartemen minimalis tempat dia dan kakak semata wayangnya tinggal. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sejak handphonenya bergetar dan menampilkan email yang dikirim gadis-asing-tapi-terasa-akrab yang mengatakan akan pulang ke Jepang dan ingin bertemu dengannya minggu depan. Dan otak jenius Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan hubungan korelasional antara isi email itu dengan kegalauan mendadak yang dialaminya.

Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Itachi tadi pagi, gadis dengan nickname _cerisiers _itu sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat spesial di hati Sasuke. Bahkan di sudut mana pun dicari tidak akan pernah ada nama _cerisiers _disana. Setidaknya itu menurut otak cemerlang seorang Sasuke. Logikanya sama sekali tidak mengijinkan seorang gadis yang dia tidak tahu nama asli dan wajahnya itu seenaknya datang berkunjung ke hatinya yang omong-omong masih belum bisa lepas dari bayangan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda, jidat lebar dan mata hijau emerald yang dia temui 13 tahun yang lalu itu.

Bahkan walau pun Sasuke sudah pernah _mencoba _ punya pacar, tapi fakta bahwa gadis jidat itu masih memonopoli hatinya tidak bisa dipungkiri. Bicara soal gadis itu, minggu depan adalah waktu yang sudah mereka sepakati 13 tahun yang lalu untuk bertemu di tempat yang sama. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke merasa ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Entah perasaan apa itu namanya, yang jelas Sasuke merasa sangat bersemangat sekaligus tegang. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir menelusup, apa gadis jidat itu masih ingat dengan janji mereka ya? Kalau diperinci lagi awal dari janji itu adalah permainan konyol karya Sasuke yang tadinya hanya dibuat untuk mengerjai gadis jidat itu. Tapi gadis itu terlalu menganggapnya serius sampai-sampai memaksanya membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi di tempat itu 13 tahun kemudian. Bagaimana kalau sekarang keadaannya terbalik? Bukan Sasuke yang menganggapnya sebagai permainan tetapi gadis itu yang menganggapnya hanya janji mainan anak-anak dan memilih untuk melupakannya?

Memikirkan itu Sasuke jadi semakin pusing. Belum habis pikirnya tentang perasaannya yang tiba-tiba seperti dibelah karena kedatangan _cerisiers _yang mendadak, masih ditambah lagi dengan kekhawatiran yang diam-diam dia timbun sejak lama itu. Tidak seharusnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi orang sentimental karena urusan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Itachi menertawakannya dengan pantat bergoyang kalau tahu hal ini.

"Oi, oi, teme!"

"Nani!" refleks Sasuke menepis tangan temannya yang berambut pirang ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan dengan warna kulit _tan _seksi itu mengganggu pandangan matanya.

"Apanya yang nani sih, kau itu dari tadi melamun tahu!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan frase khas-nya tanpa berniat untuk merespon perkataan Naruto—nama temannya—itu.

Faktanya Sasuke memang baru saja melamun dan bahkan baru sadar kalau dia sekarang tengah berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya di lantai tiga. Keramaian di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bahkan tawaran _sparring _dari Naruto untuk _three on three _nanti sore dengan Suigetsu-and-the-gank sama sekali tidak bisa membangkitkan semangatnya. Padahal biasanya Sasuke paling semangat kalau bicara soal basket, walaupun bisa dipastikan tidak akan seberisik Naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Suigetsu loh ini, dia bilang mau mentraktir apa pun yang kita mau kalau kita menang nanti sore!"

"Tidak tertarik,"

"Oi oi Sasuke! Aku tahu kau sedang badmood, tapi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk dapat traktiran itu rugi besar namanya. Kalau lawan Suigetsu sudah pasti kita yang akan menang!" Naruto masih tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Sasuke.

Masih dengan semangat meletup-letup kakinya berjalan mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke yang memang semakin cepat. Gerutuan beberapa gadis yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya sama sekali dihiraukannya. Di kepalanya sudah terisi bayangan traktiran makan ramen sepuasnya di kedai paman Teuchi yang terkenal paling enak di lingkungan kampus mereka itu.

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau,"

"Dasar teme! Jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa _move on _dari Karin ya? Oh ayolah Sasuke, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang kau masih terjebak dalam bayang-bayang mantan ke-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kea rah Naruto. Raut wajahnya yang semakin ditekuk menunjukkan kalau Naruto sudah menyebutkan kata kunci yang salah. Karin? Mantan? _Move on_? Kenapa orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke hari ini harus membahas hal-hal pribadi seperti itu di saat Sasuke sendiri masih tidak tahu dengan kondisi hatinya. Tidak Naruto, tidak Itachi, dua-duanya sama.

"Dengar ya, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Karin. Dan asal tahu saja aku memang tidak pernah _move on_ dari Karin."

"He? Jadi sampai sekarang kau masih mencintai Karin?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sahut Sasuke acuh sambil melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Tidak mau mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang masih kebingungan dengan kalimatnya yang ambigu itu. Toh kalau pun dijelaskan tidak akan banyak membantu.

**.:*:.**

**From : ceerisers**

**To : to-ma-to**

**Tomatoboyyyy! Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk ke Jepang, yattaaa rasanya sudah tidak sabar lagiii. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan 'dia', u know who lah yaaa haha. Rasanya seperti mimpi akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau hari ini kemana saja? Sombong sekali tidak membalas emailku, pokoknya kali ini kau harus balas ya! Awas kalau tidak, siap-siap terima bogem mentah dariku kalau ketemu nanti!**

**Cerisiers.**

**Nb: BALAS ATAU KALAU TIDAK KAU KUCIUM!**

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kesal membaca email yang baru saja dia dapat dari cerisiers. Sifat gadis itu yang suka sok akrab dan seenaknya sendiri itu kadang membuat Sasuke merasa iritasi. Tapi toh selalu saja diladeninya. Menanggapi gadis cerewet itu bisa jadi hiburna tersendiri baginya.

Omong-omong Sasuke memang belum membalas email yang dikirim cerisiers padanya sejak pagi tadi. Masih terlalu shock dan bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Padahal seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu sebingung itu. Kalau mau ketemu ya ketemu saja, toh kopi darat sekarang bukan hal yang jarang lagi dilakukan oleh para _netter_. Geli sendiri Sasuke jika mengingat seharian dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, walau pun sekarang sudah lebih tertata. Terimakasih pada Naruto yang sudah memberikan sarannya pada Sasuke.

Tadi siang setelah dengan berbagai macam cara akhirnya Sasuke mau menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Walau pun proses ceritanya lebih mirip proses interogasi karena Naruto yang terus mendesak menjawab dan Sasuke hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Mulai dari maksud perkataannya yang ambigu, sampai penyebab muka Sasuke yang hari ini terlihat seperti monster yang siap melempar siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Kalau mengingat hal itu, rasanya Sasuke jadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang curhat soal kisah cintanya.

Cih. Sekali lagi, hal ini harus dirahasiakan rapat-rapat dari Itachi. Berbahaya bagi kesehatan mental Itachi sendiri nantinya.

Kembali ke email cerisiers, Sasuke mengulang lagi membaca email terakhir dari cerisiers. Dia bilang akan bertemu dengan 'dia'? 'dia' yang dimaksud cerisiers itu pasti 'dia' yang itu. 'Dia' cinta pertama _cerisiers_. Percaya atau tidak awal mula obrolan mereka nyambung gara-gara membicarakan topic cinta pertama dan keduanya memiliki kisah cinta pertama yang hampir mirip. Sama-sama jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama kali baru ditemuinya dan tidak bisa mereka lupakan bahkan walau pun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Mereka juga sama-sama memiliki janji dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Setelah menimang-nimang sejenak Sasuke akhirnya menuliskan balasan emailnya,

**From : to-ma-to**

**To : cerisiers**

**Aku sedang sibuk, baka. Hn, kau mau bertemu dengan cinta pertama-mu yang konyol itu? Kalau begitu aku harus mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada'nya' karena harus bertemu gadis cerewet sepertimu.**

**Kau mau memukulku? Coba saja. Memangnya aku mau bertemu denganmu? Haha**

**Tomato.**

**Nb : simpan saja ciumanmu untuk bokongku.**

Setelah terkikik sendiri membaca balasan emailnya, Sasuke segera menyentuh kata send pada layar _touchscreen_ handphone-nya. Malam ini tampaknya Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak.

**.:*:.**

Tidak terasa waktu seminggu berlalu begitu cepat. Hari ini Sasuke akan menepati janjinya 13 tahun yang lalu. Janji yang pernah dibuatnya dengan seorang gadis kecil berjidat lebar yang sampai sekarang masih menduduki tempat special di hatinya. Untuk itu lah Sasuke ada disini sekarang, kembali di kota kecilnya, Konoha.

Pagi tadi Sasuke berangkat ke Konoha diiringi dengan ocehan dari Itachi yang terus menerus menggodanya sepanjang jalan Tokyo-Konoha. Kakaknya itu dengan baik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk mengantarkan adiknya pulang ke Konoha dengan mobil barunya. Tentu saja dengan konsekuensi Sasuke harus rela menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan ejekan Itachi selama perjalanan pulang. Tadinya bahkan Itachi dengan senang hati bersedia menemani Sasuke ke pohon sakura tempat Sasuke akan bertemu dengan gadis jidat-nya itu. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak sebaik itu mau menjadikan dirinya mangsa empuk untuk diejek Itachi mengenai kisah cinta pertemuan kembali cinta pertamanya yang agak unik itu.

Dan, disini lah Sasuke sekarang. Tepat di bawah pohon sakura tempat mereka mengubur botol berisi kertas yang bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing. Tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali Sasuke ngat. Masih saja teduh dan banyak burung-burung berseliweran di sekitarnya. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, tempat ini tidak akan berubah dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Yang membedakan hanyalah mata dewasa Sasuke yang sekarang melihat objek-objek di sekitarnya jadi tidak sebesar dulu. Mungkin karena dirinya bertambah semakin besar juga,

"Hm, jadi tidak kelihatan sebesar dulu."

"Kau juga sudah tidak sekecil dulu," sapa sebuah suara bening yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

Tepat di balik pohon tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Refleks Sasuke menoleh mencari sumber suara itu dan disanalah dia. Objek yang selama ini hanya berwujud bayangan gadis kecil berjidat lebar dengan rambut merah muda dan mata hijau emerald di ingatannya, kali ini berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan deretan gigi putih rapi berbaris di balik lengkungan senyum sempurnanya. Lengkungan itu begitu lebar sampai-sampai matanya yang menyimpan iris emerald itu menyipit. Rambut merah mudanya yang dulu hanya sebahu kini tergerai indah sepunggung, melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Menebarkan aroma bunga-bungaan yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa namanya, memenuhi indera penciuman laki-laki yang hampir menginjak umurnya yang ke-21 tahun sebentar lagi. Membuatnya hampir lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Sosok ini nyata. Gadis jidat-nya ada di depannya,

"Hisashiburi, ayam-kun!"

Lagi-lagi suara sebening percikan air itu menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Dan lidah laki-laki itu dibuatnya kelu, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bilang,

"Hn,"

"Ayam-kun tetap saja irit bicara yah, memangnya selama 13 tahun ini kau tidak mencoba mencari kosakata baru, ayam-kun?"

"Kau juga sama saja berisiknya, jidat!"

Gadis itu terlihat mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka ketika Sasuke menyebutnya dengan sebutan jidat. Sama cemberutnya dengan 13 tahun yang lalu, tentunya dengan gembungan di kedua pipinya. Dia masih menggemaskan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan jidat?"

"Tentu saja sampai kita buka ini," jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah tempat dia berdiri.

Segera saja gadis itu berjongkok dan tanpa mempedulikan tangannya akan kotor dia langsung menggali tanah di sekitar situ dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara tangannya sibuk menggali, bibirnya sibuk mengomel menanyakan Sasuke berbagai hal tidak penting seperti kenapa kau tidak membantuku? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai 13 tahun? Kenapa dia sendiri harus repot-repot menepati janji itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang gadis itu lontarkan membuat, lagi-lagi, Sasuke harus mengeluarkan kosakata lebih banyak daripada biasanya hari ini. Dejavu, rasanya seperti kembali lagi ke waktu 13 tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali Sasuke menemukan gadis itu tersesat di taman dan akhirnya justru menemaninya bermain. Suatu hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Tadinya Sasuke sempat takut kalau-kalau suasana yang terbangun akan canggung jika kemungkinan terbaik—yaitu gadis jidat itu menepati janjinya—terjadi. Tapi keceriaan yang gadis itu bawa membuang jauh-jauh kecemasan Sasuke ,

"Nah, akhirnya!" seru gadis itu senang ketika dilihatnya botol yang berisikan gulungan kertas itu sudah kelihatan. Diambilnya botol itu dari dalam timbunan tanah diatasnya dan kemudian dibuka tutupnya untuk mengambil gulungan kertas di dalamnya.

"Ini punyaku," katanya riang sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang dia ingat dulu sebagai miliknya kea rah Sasuke. Sedangkan dia sendiri sudah bersiap-siap membuka gulungan kertas yang dulu adalah milik Sasuke,

"Hei, tunggu tunggu tunggu gadis jidat tidak sabaran. Tidak seru kalau langsung membukanya sekarang,"

"Nani? Jadi kau mau aku menguburnya lagi begitu?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Dia ingin membuat permainannya ini menjadi sedikit lebih lama.

"Iie, iie! Kalau menunggu 13 tahun lagi nanti aku keburu menikah seperti yang kau bilang dulu,"

Jawab Sasuke santai dan dengan muka penuh kemenangan memperhatikan muka gadis cantik di depannya ini memerah,

"Ja-jadi kau mau apa lagi?"

"Ayo berkencan denganku sehari ini, sebagai orang asing,"

**===TSUDZUKU===**

Eheheheh, akhirnya saya update juga fict ini. Dan masih bersambung hoho, saya emang gak niat mau namatin di waktu deket sih. Tapi ceritanya gak panjang kok, pendek-pendek aja lah yaaa hehe,

Buat yang kemaren nanya _cerisiers_ itu Sakura bukan? Hmm, kasih tahu gak yaaaa? Hahaha, jawabannya insyaAlloh ada di chapter depan. Makanya update terus biar gak ketinggalan (?) /berasaapaan/. Kalau nanti ada yang bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang dinasehatin Naruto ke Sasuke sampai-sampai Sasuke jadi sumringah begitu, jawabannya….saya juga belum tahu, masih mikir. Lol. Pokoknya ada di chapter depan, sekali lagi, makanya update! XD *modus*

Terus kalau ada yang nanya kenapa makin lama Sasuke makin tengil dan makin OOC, jawabannya karena… Sebagai manusia Sasuke itu tumbuh dan berkembang jadi wajar kalau dia harus mengalami masa-masa alay yang membuatnya jadi OOC (?) /jawabanmacamapaini -_- tambah ngaco haha

Special thanks to **nadialovely****, akasuna no ei-chan **(aku cium beneran nih haha),guest, guest dan mako-chan yang udah review di chapter kemaren. Review lagi yah XD

**Story only = 1947word**

**020413, inmygreenroom.**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
